cityofneedlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily
Pre Season One At a young age Lily's younger family were taken by slavers from House Ethis, while her parents were slaughtered. Their only recognisable symbol was that of a insignia of a hooded cobra. In her grief she started to believe she could hear the words of her parents, which only intensified her mourning. One night, after heavy drinking, Lily returned to the bodies of her parents. In a stupor, she could hear them talk to her again and she unwrapped them from their burial robes. She touched her mother's forehead and she corpse stirred to life, briefly recognising her daughter before turning into bone and then into dust. In a panic Lily checked on her father who again after being touched by Lily dissipated into dust after a brief period of 'life'. After the loss her her parents and finding that this was an ability and not a nightmare from a drunk hallucination she set forth to find those related to the hooded cobra. This lead her to the city of Auspar. On arrival she was handed notes with the insignia of a beatle. These notes ended in a contractual agreement between Lily and her now unknown sponsor. In return for using her abilities and unknown status to ascertain what the notes asked of her, she was given lodgings, food and drink, clothing and an expenditure. She had been tasked with discovering what lay underneath the city and to follow Chloe. Season One After her initial encounter with Eryn and Chloe, it was revealed that she had discovered a creature called Valma. Since then Valma has acted as an irritant to Lily. After discovering from a letter she had been given that a Metricious guild member may have ways to get her inside the Grapnel Arena and Academy, to eventually gain access to her target Zivians Cairnin. She used Eryn and a sleeping poison to abduct a merchant, who ended up being Melvile. She took him to a room in Mezzo Holdings and set about trying to interrogate him.They were interrupted by the appearance of a dying man on the floor, now known as Zarik. He was the brother of the security guard of Mezzo's, Mephisto and soon died in their company. Lily assisted Mephisto in talking to his brother about the circumstances of his death before the 'ashes' or dust left behind by her abilities was contained in a lunchbox owned by Mezzo's receptionist, Margaret. His abilities allowed her damage to either be negated or repelled to her dissatisfaction. After the group parted ways with Melvile at the Tangent Bank, she followed him only discover his connections to an old woman named Eveline, the Whisper Network and ultimately Silas. She was later given a communications ring by the Whisper Network via Eveline who announced that Lily was officially part of the Whisper Network and was ranked as a Marionette, while Evaline would be her Entwined. The next morning she asked the owner of the tavern she was in, Areanna, about ascertaining someone to follow Eryn who had left in the early hours. Arenna agreed and within moments organised someone. After Silas had learned of the use of his resources without his authorisation, he arranged for her abduction. By luck she had been at Neave's house where Silas had a two family members examining the bodies inside. As members of House Lyathra they abducted her by dragging her through the floor then knocking her unconscious. When she awoke she found herself in Silas' office. She then met Silas, who gave her a stern warning by him about misused assets and about being the sender of the letters. He gave her one last chance by assigning her an assignment called 'The Harvest' to which Melvile would be her partner. She was then teleported to him via the Flower Network. Upon arrival mid battle with the Jesanthums with Eryn and Xera she was caught in a cloud of spores and unable to fully assist in the fight. After it ended, Lily questioned Melvile about the assignment by name to which he was evasive and upset. After protesting about being the 'last to know' he took Lily away from Xera's lab. The assignment was to collect the bodies of the Neaves that had been falling from all over the city to the first floor. Very early on Lily ceame curious about what these things were and if her ability to animate dead flesh would work. It worked for a brief second, screaming out a single mechanical tone. She was then called to a non-descript tower owned by house Lyathra, to which housed all the details of the poison they were manufacturing to kill the king. She met up with Silas who had brought along the body of the Neave she had tried to use her abiltiies on. She was directed into a small room after vising the Flower Network under Silas' direction. Lily then for her transgressions was murdered by having her throat cut, while the Neave corpse was decapitated, the body thrown next to Lily while Silas left with the head. Her body was later discovered by Eryn and Xera.